


Au carrefour de deux chemins du coeur

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Gay Mutant Road Trip, Gay and Mutant in the 1960s, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trauma
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Lorsqu'ils se rencontrent au milieu de l'océan Atlantique, au large de la Floride, la vision que Charles a de lui-même et de son avenir est ébranlée.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Au carrefour de deux chemins du coeur

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Heart’s Dark Crossroads](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286182) by [ginbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginbitch/pseuds/ginbitch). 



> Me revoici pour une nouvelle traduction, il me faut parfois des lustres pour m'y remettre, mais ne desespérons pas. Merci encore une fois à Ginbitch de sa confiance.  
> It took some time, but here we are, thank you again, Ginbitch for allowing me to translate that fic of yours!

**Première partie : Charles**

Charles est un jeune homme bien-élevé, doué pour se faire apprécier. A l'école, il est populaire sans attirer l'attention, poli sans être obséquieux, bon en sport mais pas à l'excès. Sa seule faiblesse, si on peut appeler ça une faiblesse, ce qui l'isole de ses camarades, c'est son livret scolaire remarquable. Toutefois, il réussit sans être arrogant et il est modeste sans manquer d'amour propre. Il est un parfait gentleman. 

A l'université, il boit avec les garçons et charme les filles. Les femmes l'aime et il aime les femmes en retour. Il est doué pour les convaincre de rejoindre son lit et il est doué pour rester en bons termes avec elles le matin venu. 

Il est, pour faire simple et malgré son enfance de part et d'autre de l'Atlantique, l'incarnation de ce stéréotype des plus britanniques : un brave gars. Seulement Raven se doute qu'il s'ennuie un peu et qu'il pourrait devenir ennuyeux. Si Moira n'était pas venu le chercher, il aurait sans aucun doute épousé une belle femme intelligente et aurait eu avec elle des beaux enfants intelligents, bien qu'avec quelques talents particuliers. 

Le hurlement de rage et de douleur d'Erik traverse l'eau et atteint les recoins les plus obscurs de son cerveau et ce futur vole en éclats.

La nature a horreur du vide. Le gouffre immense du chagrin d'Erik hâpe Charles et le force à sauter à l'eau. Une réponse automatique, une décision qu'il est à peine conscient de prendre. Plus tard, il se raisonnera en disant que c'était le désir d'aider une âme tourmentée. Il n'a pas encore pris conscience que comme une boussole pointe invariablement le nord, il a trouvé sa constante. 

Dans l'eau, leurs esprits se connectent. A ce moment-là, il ne peut pas faire autrement, mais s'il avait voulu faire autrement. Erik est un tourbillon de colère sauvage qui déverse un flot d'images, de sons et de sensations qui déferle si rapidement sur l'esprit de Charles qu'il peut à peine les comprendre. 

_Laissez-le ! Il faut le laisser partir !_

Il entoure fermement le torse d'Erik et essaye de projeter une sensation de sécurité bien qu'il essaye de se protéger et Erik avec lui de la tempête mentale qui fait rage. 

Erik est suffisamment déconcerté pour que Charles puisse le remonter à la surface mais bouillonne de frustration et de rage : « Vous étiez dans ma tête, comment vous avez fait ? » demande-t-il, le regard mauvais et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour que Charles lui bafouille une réponse. 

Quand Charles dit : « Vous n'êtes pas seul, » c'est aussi pour se rassurer un peu lui-même. 

* * *

La base de la CIA n'aide en rien. La douleur irradie d'Erik en salves glacées. Ses émotions sont à vif, son esprit un enchevêtrement de mémoire, de pensées et de sentiments. Tout est trop proche de la surface et Charles ne peut pas se permettre d'entrer dans les pensées de surface sans risquer de se heurter à ce qui devrait enseveli beaucoup plus profondément. Charles a l'intention de protéger l'intimité d'Erik mais il a encore du mal à éviter de recevoir des éclats : images brisées, pensées à demi-formées, des poussés subites d'émotion. Les shrapnels qui émanent de la zone sinistrée qu'est l'esprit d'Erik.

Il se dit qu'il est prêt à tout pour empêcher Erik de partir parce qu'il veut l'aider et pas pour un motif plus trivial. Mais dans l'immédiat, tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est essayer de rester hors des pensées d'Erik.

Erik est méfiant et croit vraiment que Charles a vu plus de son passé lors de leur instant de connexion qu'il n'a eu le temps de le comprendre. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Charles pourrait dire pour essayer de le faire changer d'avis : _ne me quitte pas, pas quand je commence juste à te connaître_. Mais dire quelque chose de la sorte ressemblerait trop à une supplique. Charles se décide à en appeler à son désir de contrôle de lui-même et part avant de dire quoique ce soit d'autre qu'il puisse regretter plus tard. Même là, c'est une surprise quand Erik entre dans le bureau.

Quand Charles dit « Vous me pardonnerez, mais je suis d'accord avec Erik, » la tension retombe l'espace d'un instant, une pause dans l'assaut télépathique monté par l'inconscient d'Erik. Sa bouche se tord comme s'il allait sourire, et Charles en est si heureux qu'au moment de partir, il n'a aucun scrupule à jouer avec l'esprit de l'agent d'achat.

Erik hausse un sourcil à la Triumph rouge vif.

« Vraiment, Charles ? Peut-être un peu tape-à-l'oeil, non ? » murmure-t-il.

Charles soupire et l'agent hébété les entraîne vers le même modèle en noir.

«Parfait. » dit Erik et Charles est d'un coup absurdement très heureux. 

* * *

Erik ne dit pas grand choses durant les premiers jours de trajet. Charles parle quasiment en permanence, babille à propos d'Oxford : les bâtiments, les traditions, ses recherches, ses voisins, les balourds et les esthètes, les communistes et les conservateurs qui habitent dans les cours ombragées et les résidences silencieuses. Ni Erik ni lui ne sont encore assez à l'aise pour parler directement de leurs mutations, mais au moins cela lui a donné l'occasion de parler de son grand intérêt pour les gens qu'il n'a jamais pu admettre auparavant.

Un jour, alors qu'il décrit son voisin de pallier en deuxième année : _Un type bizarre qui collectionnait de la porcelaine de Chine et qui essayait de me parler de Walt Whitman_ , il sent Erik se tendre.

« Qui a-t-il ?» demande-t-il. Il n'y avait sûrement rien dans cette description qui ne puisse faire remonter à la surface des souvenirs sombres chez Erik. Il est tenté d'aller chercher lui-même l'information mais ce serait une intrusion et il sait grâce aux éclats de souvenirs qu'Erik projette inconsciemment qu'il y a déjà eu beaucoup trop d'intrusion.

« Oh, je me demandais seulement s'il avait une mutation tout à fait extra...» Le ton badin d'Erik masque à peine autre chose de plus important.

Charles rougit. Depuis qu'Erik l'a vu essayer de draguer une fille dans un bar en Floride, Erik n'a pas cessé de gentiment se moquer de sa phrase d'approche éculée. 

« Erik ! Il était tout à fait ordinaire !» proteste-t-il en ajoutant rapidement «Et un homme en plus de ça... Je ne sais pas ce que tu suggères. » alors qu'il prend conscience de ce qu'Erik sous-entend. 

« Je suis certain que ta vertu s'en sort indemne. » commente Erik, moqueur. 

Est-ce son imagination, mais Erik semblait un peu déçu ?

* * *

Une routine finit par s'établir, ils conduisent toute la journée, cherchent des motels bon-marché le soir venu. Erik se lave deux fois par jour : le matin et après le dîner. Charles est pratiquement certain que c'est une habitude née d'une privation passée mais ne demande pas.

Ils discutent de leurs projets du lendemain alors qu'ils mangent et ensuite jouent aux échecs. Les cheveux humides d'Erik collent à son front et Charles se surprend d'avoir une envie accablante de tendre la main et les toucher.

Bien sûr, il s'abstient.

* * *

En Alabama, ils rencontrent un jeune activiste noir appelé George Sole avec un talent pour détourner les projectiles. Le trouver serait particulièrement difficile sans le don particulier de Charles : George est doué pour se cacher. Ils le trouvent finalement à une réunion de la lutte pour les droits civiques, debout à côté de l'estrade.

Il utilise sa mutation très subtilement. Un membre du public jette une boîte de conserve à la tête de l'orateur mais la manque de quelques centimètres. Charles est enthousiaste : ça c'est un pouvoir utile. A prime abord, George hésite à parler mais l'enthousiasme innocent de Charles lui fait prendre confiance.

« Ce n'est pas dur d'arrêter des projectiles, mais le problème, c'est de rendre ça naturel.» confie-t-il.

Sa maîtrise de sa mutation est impressionnante mais ils n'ont pas grand-chose à lui offrir et il insiste que c'est son devoir de rester là où il est. 

« Le Docteur King a besoin de moi. » dit-il simplement, sourd aux suppliques les plus sincères de Charles. 

« C'est sûr que sauver le monde, c'est rien du tout... » ronchonne Charles alors qu'ils rentrent au motel.

« On doit toujours construire un monde qui vaille la peine d'être sauvé. » commente Erik.

Charles n'est pas d'accord mais se tait. Il se dit que plus tard, Erik comprendra : il n'y a pas d'autre cause que celle du monde. 

Plus tard, Erik regrettera l'absence de George mais pas pour la même raison que Charles. Il le regrettera quand dans ses bras il tiendra le corps brisé de Charles sur cette plage et qu'il aurait remué ciel et terre pour arrêter cette balle. 

Son monde gît, en miettes, dans ses bras.

La mutation de George n'aide pas longtemps le Docteur King : George meurt dans l'incendie d'un immeuble en 1966. Quand Erik l'apprend, il se rend compte qu'il n'a toujours pas pardonné à George de ne pas les avoir rejoint.

* * *

La main de Charles plâne au-dessus d'un cavalier. Il aime sentir les pièces sous ses doigts et hésite à chaque mouvement. 

Erik est en contrôle de lui-même, précis, ne levant pas la main avant qu'il sache précisément là où il va déplacer sa pièce. Ses doigts s'agrippent à un fou et l'envoie à l'autre bout du plateau avec une calme efficacité.

Charles _aime_ le regarder jouer.

* * *

Ils prennent l'avion pour se rendre à Los Angeles et reprennent la route jusqu'à Santa Monica pour trouver Toby Smelt, un homme qui manipule le feu. C'est prometteur. Charles s'est remis du refus de George et chante des chansons gaillardes sur l'autoroute. 

« Tu me surprends Charles, je n'aurais pas cru que tu aurais eu du temps à consacrer à la musique.»

« Elles ont été écrites par un mathématicien, c'est presque scientifique, » commente Charles en chantant la liste des éléments périodiques sur un air d'opérette _I am the Very Model of Modern Major General_ . Erik essaye de rester impassible mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire quand Charles continue de chanter à tue-tête bien qu'un peu faux _The Old Dope Peddler_ et _Fight Fiercely Harvard_. 

« Notre victoire nous allons célébrer...  
On invitera toute l'équipe à prendre le thé (en voilà une belle idée !) »

« Franchement, Charles, tu devrais chanter _Fight Fiercely Oxford_ , » Erik le taquine.

« C'est pas le même football... » commente Charles le ton léger.

« Mais les sentiments derrière ne sont pas les mêmes ? » 

« Peut-être, mais je crois que le thé serait meilleur. » concède Charles. 

Ils arrivent en même temps que la chaleur accablante de la mi-journée s'installe. Charles se met en chasse pour trouver leur cible. Mais il est évident, même en lecture lointaine que quelque chose ne va pas du tout. Ils finissent par trouver Toby allongé sur le sol près de l'entrée d'un bar. Charles essaye de l'aider, effleurant doucement son esprit, mais le trouve sombre et en proie à la terreur et à la confusion. Toby revient de la Guerre de Corée et quand d'autres soldats ont réussi à retourner à la vie civile, ce n'est pas son cas. Lui a essayé de brûler les souvenirs en ayant recours à la boisson et à des substances hallucinogènes. C'est souvent une expérience hasardeuse pour un mutant. Son esprit est si profondément traumatisé que Charles doute de parvenir à le reconstruire même s'il en avait eu le temps. 

Cette nuit-là, Charles rêve de chair brûlée et d'enfants hurlants. Il se réveille en sursaut alors qu'Erik lui secoue doucement l'épaule.

« Tu projetais... » l'informe Erik, en serrant des dents.

Charles est si reconnaissant d'avoir été réveillé qu'il fond en larmes. 

Erik a l'air incertain mais tant une main maladroite vers son épaule et Charles s'y agrippe. Erik se tend. Charles est sur le point de s'excuser mais le lit s'enfonce alors qu'Erik s'allonge à côté de lui sur les draps. Charles sent un bras fort se glisser sous son cou et Erik le rapproche de lui et le sert contre son torse. Charles enfonce la tête dans le haut de pyjama d'Erik et un sentiment de paix profonde et de sécurité déferle sur lui. Il somnole puis finit par s'endormir. 

Au petit matin, il se réveille et Erik est entièrement habillé et allongé sur le lit voisin, lisant le volume de poèmes de Rilke qui semble être son compagnon de route. 

Charles a profondément honte de son comportement et envisage de présenter des excuses mais Erik ne dit rien. Le seul signe qu'il se souvienne de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit est qu'il suggère à Charles d'essayer de dormir pendant le trajet. 

Charles se demande à quoi rêve Erik. 

* * *

A San Francisco, ils rencontrent Chloe, une jeune fille avec des fleurs dans les cheveux, chaque mèche se terminant sur des fleurs blanches délicates qui ondulent au rythme de ses pas. De façon scandaleuse, elle semble vivre dans une commune, entourée d'un troupeau en adoration de garçons aux cheveux longs et de filles brûlées par le soleil.. On leur offre un curry de tofu pendant que Chloe essaye de retrouver un air à l'oreille sur sa guitare en babillant sur la paix et le rayonnement cosmique. 

Il est inutile de dire qu'elle ne se joint pas à eux. 

Charles est légèrement choqué par ses _arrangements domestiques_ mais Erik lui dit gentiment : « Il n'y a pas de mal à ça, non ? Ils ne seront pas jeunes éternellement après tout, » 

Charles est surpris : d'habitude Erik est si ordonné et concentré. Il ne dit rien mais il se sent un peu agacé quand un des jeunes hommes à cheveux longs invite timidement Erik à danser. Erik est visiblement amusé mais il réussit à refuser poliment. 

Plus tard, durant leur partie d'échecs, Charles trouve son regard être attiré sans raison par une gouttelette d'eau qui coule le long de sa gorge et s'arrête à son creux. C'est étonnamment déconcertant et Erik gagne deux parties coup sur coup. 

* * *

Ils sont passablement ivres à Reno. Ou du moins Charles est passablement ivre à Reno. Erik sirote son verre de lager avec raideur et à l'air désapprobateur alors que Charles essaye de charmer une brune mince. Son charme et son accent britannique semblent être son coup d'ouverture classique. Elle glousse à ses plaisanteries, accepte le verre offert et lui demande si il aime danser. 

Charles passe un moment formidable.

L'atmosphère est chaleureuse, la fille danse bien et il se prélasse dans la chaleur du bonheur des autres. Il commence même à projeter inconsciemment sa propre joie confuse à la pièce, renforçant le plaisir de ceux qui l'entoure. 

Il est si détendu et satisfait qu'il fait tomber une partie de ses barrières mentales pour aller effleurer les pensées d'Erik avec son esprit. 

Mais Erik est parti. 

Cela fait à Charles l'effet d'une douche glaciale. Il erre dans la pièce qu'il passe au peigne fin en cherchant désespérément Erik. Son soudainement changement d'humeur s'étend au bar entier qui s'immobilise. Des gens qui étaient en train de boire restent perplexes un verre à mi-chemin de leurs lèvres, ceux qui dansaient joyeusement se regardent, surpris. L'orchestre ne joue plus et toutes les conversations se sont brusquement arrêtées. 

Charles remarque à peine. Il baragouine une excuse à la fille qui reste immobile comme en état de choc, un peu perplexe alors qu'il court à l'extérieur. 

Il jette frénétiquement le filet de son pouvoir et voilà Erik, sur un pont, regardant les eaux boueuses. Charles court dans sa direction et dans sa panique, percute l'esprit d'Erik. 

Il lui semble qu'il est en train de se noyer. 

Des images défilent à toute vitesse dans son esprit : un rat qui court sur le visage d'un cadavre, le poids d'un corps dans ses bras, de la boue, de la peur, de l'épuisement, une voix qui répète encore et encore : « Tu n'essayes même pas. Recommence, »

Charles tombe à genoux.

Il ne devrait pas être là. 

Il sent Erik reculer sous le coup de l'intrusion, les images deviennent plus paniquées et fragmentés alors que l'esprit d'Erik se défend contre lui. 

_Non ! Pas ici ! Sors !_

Charles regagne contenance et se retire en hâte. 

Mais pas avant d'avoir saisi au vol quelque chose de rayonnant sous la douleur et la colère, quelque chose de brillant qu'Erik essaye désespérément de cacher plus que tout le reste. C'est une image de lui-même, entouré des bras d'Erik. 

Charles ouvre les yeux. Tous deux halètent fort. Il tend sa main dans la direction d'Erik mais celui-ci la repousse avec un grognement, tourne les talons et s'enfonce dans la nuit. 

Charles se repose sur le muret de ciment dont le haut semble avoir été frappé par une bombe, la rambarde de métal complètement déformée et fondue en un enchevêtrement confus. 

Alors Erik... tient à lui. Son esprit frémit encore au mot «amour» mais le mot erre sur les bords de sa conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il le laisse entrer, solide et indéniable. Il prend soudainement conscience qu'il aime aussi Erik. La façon dont ses cheveux se dressent sur sa tête quand il sort de la douche, son sourire en coin, le petit _tss_ désapprobateur qu'il fait quand il est exaspéré, ses doigts élégants, son corps élancé... 

Ses pensées ne sont d'aucun réconfort.

Sa mutation l'a toujours mis à l'écart mais est plutôt facile à cacher et à contrôler. Si elle attire l'attention, elle lui donne aussi un moyen de l'éviter, en reprenant des souvenirs, en apaisant les hostilités et effaçant toute trace de sa présence. Tenir à ... _Non_ , aimer Erik, est en revanche quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe. 

Charles aime à croire qu'il est un scientifique et un homme du monde. Il a lu le rapport Kinsey et est vaguement au courant des trouvailles de la commission Wolfenden, mais ce d'un point de vue purement médical. La méfiance et la répulsion envers les homosexuels est si répandu qu'il se rend compte qu'il n'a jamais considéré cela comme un préjugé. Même un de ses collègues, un sexologue, s'est une fois excusé de ne pouvoir venir au pub en disant : «Désolé, Charles, faut que je retourne aux folles... » 

Le domaine de recherche de Charles fait qu'il est au courant des spéculations de certains pour qui l'homosexualité serait une mutation génétique mais cela lui semble fort peu probable. La pulsion homosexuelle n'implique aucun potentiel reproducteur ou un impératif évolutif. L'intérêt que Charles a eu pour le rapport Wolfenden est donc sur un plan purement pratique et anthropologique. Savoir si des arguments venant du déterminisme biologique pourrait rendre une minorité haïe plus acceptable. Il a eu aussi peur que les vrais mutants comme lui, soient mis dans le même panier. Il est facile d'accuser quelqu'un d'outrages aux bonnes moeurs et Charles serait naïf s'il ne s'était pas déjà rendu compte que la majorité accuse souvent les minorités d'avoir des pulsions sexuelles excessives ou contre nature. Une mutation comme celle de Raven alimenterait bien des spéculations douteuses. 

Il ne relie pas ces débats et spéculations à son appréciation vague et incertaine des formes masculines. Il est parfaitement conscient du fait qu'il a peu en commun avec ces esthètes alanguis croisés à Oxford à qui la rumeur prête des pratiques inavouables. 

Son amour indéniable pour Erik tranche au scalpel ces pensées maladroites. Il expose des parties de lui qu'il avait gardé profondément enfouies et qui le font se sentir vulnérable. Mais cela ramène aussi d'autres choses à la surface. 

Erik. Bien entendu, c'est Erik. 

Et s'il reste ici plus longtemps, Erik sera sûrement parti pour de bon. 

Charles parvient tant bien que mal à se remettre sur pied et retourne d'un pas chancelant jusqu'au motel. 

* * *

Erik est assit sur son lit. Sa valise est sur le sol à côté de lui et sa veste est posé dessus. Il a l'air profondément affligé. 

Charles sent son coeur se gonfler de soulagement. 

« Les clefs de la voiture sont sur le bureau, à côté de ton passeport. » dit Erik sans relever la tête.

Charles ne répond pas, traverse la pièce à grandes enjambées et pose ses mains sur les épaules d'Erik.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. » commente-t-il avec lassitude en lui lançant un regard de travers. 

_Mais j'ai besoin de toi_ , répond Charles en levant une main qu'il pose avec hésitation sur la joue d'Erik. 

D'un coup, tout est très simple.  
  
Charles lève son autre main pour la glisser à l'arrière de la nuque d'Erik; l'attirant pour un baiser. Leurs lèvres se touchent. Charles n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose de la sorte auparavant. Erik entoure la taille de Charles avec force et glisse sa langue avec insistance dans la bouche de Charles, le déséquilibrant presque. Charles répond en le poussant plus avant sur le lit, chevauchant ses cuisses. Il peut entendre le sang qui chante dans les veines d'Erik, la chaleur de son désir qui se déroule et s'étire. 

_désir_

Leurs pensées semblent déteindre les unes sur les autres et il n'est pas certain de savoir si l'onde de désir qu'il vient de ressentir provient de lui ou d'Erik. 

Erik s'agrippe à son dos et Charles passe ses mains sous son polo, il a désespérément de plus de chaleur, de plus de friction. Erik grogne et rue des hanches. Les ampoules clignotent, la lampe sur la table se tord et se plie. Charles se frotte contre le dos d'Erik et le sent s'agripper à ses cuisses. Charles qui se sent soudainement porté alors qu'Erik repousse le lit contre le mur, leurs corps toujours enchevêtrés. Il plonge son visage dans le cou d'Erik et lui envoie des encouragements mentaux. _besoin de plus_. Charles peine à articuler : « Tu portes beaucoup trop de vêtements... » 

Erik est impatient. Charles sent la boucle de sa ceinture se tordre et se défaire, le zip de son pantalon se baisser seul, les boutons métalliques de sa chemise éclater et les mains d'Erik se frayant un chemin sous le tissu pour prendre en coupe son cul. 

_S'il te plait oui plus,_ envoie frénétiquement Charles. 

Eril le retourne, le fait s'allonger sur le dos et lui enlève sans ménagement le reste de ses vêtements. Charles saisit au vol un _s'il te plait Charles bon Dieu s'il te plait_ . Charles tâtonne avec la boucle de la ceinture d'Erik alors que celui-ci soupire de frustration et compte bien aider Charles mais celui-ci l'arrête. _Non, je m'en charge, s'il te plait_. Il délace les chaussures d'Erik et lui ôte d'un même élan son pantalon et son slip de coton. Le membre d'Erik jaillit, ferme et fier. Erik détourne le regard, honteux, mais Charles se penche en avant et en glisse l'extrémité entre ses lèvres. 

Les sensations le submerge. Erik rejette la tête en arrière avec un grognement et Charles se délecte de la vue offerte, de sa bouche étirée autour du membre d'Erik, de l'odeur, du goût... _musc sel sueur Erik_. 

La langue de Charles virevolte et il prend en coupe les testicules d'Erik. Erik qui grogne encore et rue des hanches, ses mains s'agrippant fermement aux cheveux de Charles. Il résiste autant qu'il peut à ne pas s'imposer. _Ne pas s'imposer ne pas s'imposer ne pas s'imposer_ Charles entend ses pensées erratiques. 

_Impose-toi si tu veux. Je te veux, veuxtoutdetoi_ , réponds Charles. 

Erik s'agrippe à sa nuque et murmure à travers ses dents serrées : « Je... peux... plus... Charles » 

« Jouis pour moi ! » rétorque Charles alors qu'Erik se déverse avec un cri dans sa bouche. 

_Superbe !_ Charles est ivre de bonheur. Il libère le membre d'Erik dont il entoure avec force la taille, Erik passe une main tremblante dans ses cheveux. 

_Ça va ?_ Erik brûle d'angoisse. 

_Oh ça va bien, ça va merveilleusement bien._ Charles doit faire appel à toute sa maîtrise de lui pour former des mots cohérents tout en enveloppant de son plaisir l'esprit d'Erik. Il sent néanmoins une vague de culpabilité émaner de lui en dépit de tous les propos réconfortants qu'il lui offre, alors il libère les jambes d'Erik pour lui sourire. Erik a l'air anéantit et le questionne du regard. Mais toutes ses pensées sont désir. 

Charles dépose un baiser tendre sur le membre ramolli d'Erik et se réinstalle sur le lit. 

Erik s'agenouille, passe ses mains sous les cuisses de Charles et les dépose sur ses épaules. Une image de ce qu'Erik a l'intention de faire apparait dans ses pensées en un éclair et il verrouille ses chevilles à l'arrière de la nuque d'Erik. Erik qui déglutit et qui prend doucement le membre de Charles dans sa bouche et _Erikputainputainputain_.

Charles s'agrippe aux draps et il s'entend réclamer alors qu'Erik entoure de ses doigts la base de son membre et qu'il commence à sucer. Il le prend plus profondément, entourant ses lèvres avec vigueur sa longueur et le pompe avec des mouvements fermes et fluides. 

Charles halète de façon incohérente alors que la pression grimpe et que la chaleur se fait plus forte dans son bas-ventre. Tout devient plus flou et il perd tout contrôle de lui-même sous les coups de langue délicats et le rythme insistant des mains fermes d'Erik.

 _Je vais pas, jevaispastarderptuainErikputain_. 

Le plaisir atteint son sommet et il jouit dans un cri, esprit et corps tremblant d'extase en Erik dans un moment d'unité parfaite. 

Erik repose délicatement les jambes de Charles et s'installe près de lui. Charles qui remonte dans le lit et s'y installe, masse incohérente de satisfaction, alors qu'Erik le prend dans ses bras tout près de lui, mettant sa tête tout contre son torse 

« Génial, c'était absolument génial...» parvient à murmurer Charles.

Erik ne dit rien, allongé avec son nez plongé dans les cheveux de Charles, inspirant son odeur. Ils sont toujours allongés de la sorte quand Charles finit par s'endormir.

* * *

**Deuxième partie : Erik**

Erik ne va pas aller se coucher.

L'odeur sécurisante et tiède de Charles le fait rester allongé là, en écoutant le bruit doux du fer charrié par le sang de Charles.

Alors Charles a envie de lui. 

C'est bien plus que tout ce qu'il ait pu espérer. 

Erik ne vit pas en ermite. Il a eu son lot d'hommes au fil de ses voyages : certains pour obtenir des informations, d'autres pour se distraire et quelques autres enfin parce qu'ils se trouvaient là. C'est très facile et un peu ennuyeux. Les hommes, ou plutôt, la plupart des hommes qu'il a rencontré son facile à manipuler : haussez comme il faut vos sourcils et poser une main sur leur queue et ils sont à vous. Rien de plus qu'une transaction dans laquelle il ne s'investit pas beaucoup. Il suspecte ses partenaires de préférer qu'il en soit ainsi mais il n'a pas beaucoup réfléchi à la question. 

Et puis vient Charles, le joli Charles avec sa bouche tendre et ses idéaux au moins aussi tendres et Erik est tombé amoureux avant même d'avoir su qu'il était en danger.

Pas que cela soit plus qu'un béguin passager, c'est ce qu'il se dit. Charles est charmant, plein d'esprit et un mutant, mais il est aussi suffisant, manipulateur et naïf. Un jour Erik lui a bien dit : « Quel adorable cobaye vous faites...». Toutefois Erik ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de la peur qu'il passe d'expérience à expérimentateur. 

Il désire ardemment protéger Charles. 

Pas le protéger des dangers : Charles sait le faire et fera ses propres choix. Mais il s'agit de protéger sa liberté à faire ses choix, le protéger de ces nombres vérités laides sur l'humanité qu'Erik connait trop bien. Charles n'est pas innocent, mais Charles est un optimiste. Et Erik sait que l'optimisme est dangereux.

* * *

Il essaye vraiment de ne pas s'impliquer trop. Alors il prend plaisir dans les petites choses : leur routine sans intérêt, le babil incessant de Charles, la façon dont les yeux de Charles brillent par dessus l'échiquier, la courbe de sa gorge alors qu'il sirote son bourbon. Des choses tout à fait ordinaires, mais Erik a rarement eu le luxe de l'ordinaire et cela le séduit infiniment et irrévocablement plus que n'importe quel exotisme tapageur. 

Quand à Santa Monica, les cauchemars de Charles entourent la conscience d'Erik, il est terrifié. 

Le rêve de Charles se nourrit d'images venant de ses propres souvenirs, la réalité et l'illusion s'enchevêtrent. La pièce s'étrécie, les murs fondent et le sol devient de la boue glaciale sous ses pieds. Le barbelé court autour du lit et un vent glacé le gèle jusqu'à l'os. Les cris et les flammes du rêve de Charles deviennent une fumée acre et des hurlements qui résonnent profondément sous le crâne d'Erik. Des cris qui ne sont qu'à peine assourdis par d'épais murs de brique.

Il faut à Erik toute sa force pour se concentrer sur l'existence d'une autre réalité : les murs solides et le sol ferme du motel bon-marché. Il traverse avec peine la pièce et secoue violemment l'épaule de Charles dans une tentative désespérée de mettre un terme à cela. 

Il ne s'était préparé à la vulnérabilité nue de la réponse de Charles. Charles qui s'agrippe à sa main comme un homme en train de se noyer. La flamme vacillante de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour Charles devient d'un coup une flamme brillante. 

Erik ne sait pas quoi faire. Se rendre compte qu'il est désespérément amoureux, qu'il désire ça et plus encore, qu'il désire des choses qu'il n'aura jamais, l'ébranle.

Il n'est pas assez naïf pour présumer que ce désir est réciproque. Charles est beau, puissant, intelligent et strictement intéressé par les femmes. Pourquoi aurait-t-il autrement prévenu toute tentative de telle suggestion en racontant une anecdote choisie avec soin où il avait repoussé des avances faites à Oxford. 

« Erik ! Il était tout à fait ordinaire !» proteste-t-il en ajoutant rapidement «Et un homme en plus de ça... Je ne sais pas ce que tu suggères, »

C'est ça. 

Charles a la conscience pure de celui qui s'est seulement amusé, il n'a pas été curieux. 

Si parfois Erik a pensé avoir vu Charles le regarder autrement qu'avec une affection toute fraternelle, il s'admoneste lourdement d'avoir cru un instant à pareille illusion. 

Être blotti contre Charles, même avec les draps entre eux, est extraordinaire. Charles tout contre lui, sa tête dans le creux de son cou et profondément endormi. Erik sent le souffle chaud de Charles contre sa peau. Il sent si bon, une odeur tiède et musquée : celle de la sécurité.

Il faut à Erik toute sa maîtrise de lui-même pour s'extirper de l'étreinte le matin venu avant que Charles ne se réveille. Erik connaît très bien la honte et la culpabilité et il ne peut pas supporter l'idée que Charles se réveille et ait honte d'être dans ses bras.

Il prend une douche froide et fait mine de lire Rilke, même si les mots sautent et trébuchent sur la page. 

Continuer de faire sembler d'être indifférent est tous les jours plus épuisant. Erik est touché par le regard compatissant du garçon timide et sérieux à San Francisco qui l'avait invité à danser. Charles a les yeux écarquillés et semble gêné : il a eu l'air un peu scandalisé durant toute la rencontre avec Chloe et son groupe. Comment aurait réagi Charles s'il avait accepté ? Il se serait probablement évanoui dans un excès de britannicité. 

L'idée l'amuse. 

Aimer Charles fait mal à Erik et le voir draguer des filles inconnues dans des bars est plus qu'il ne peut en supporter.

Erik n'avait pas l'intention de couper complètement le contact avec l'esprit de Charles mais lorsqu'il arrive sur le pont, sa douleur et son isolement atteignent un paroxysme, l'acculant dans un recoin sombre et renfermé de son esprit où il ne se sent qu'à peine rattaché à son corps. 

Lorsque Charles percute son esprit, c'est terrifiant. Charles amène de la lumière et de la chaleur mais Erik ne veut que personne ne voit sa faiblesse et il a l'habitude du froid. Et après ça, Charles remonte à la surface la petite étincelle, son souvenir de joie poli avec soin. L'idée que Charles voit, juge ou même se moque est insupportable. 

Erik court parce qu'il n'y a rien d'autre qu'il ne puisse faire. 

Mais il n'arrive pas à partir pour de bon, pas comme ça. Erik a sa fierté et il ne veut pas que Charles pense qu'il est parti parce qu'il avait peur. Il n'a pas honte de qui il est : juif, mutant et déviant, et il veut partir la tête haute et pas la queue entre les jambes en reniflant comme n'importe quel bien-pensant. Il fait sa valise avec efficacité, pose les clefs sur la table et attend.

Bientôt tout sera fini.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans la pièce, Charles a soigneusement passé le masque de la compassion. C'est presque encore pire que s'il se moquait vraiment. Erik peut facilement s'imaginer ce qu'il va dire : « Désolé, mon vieux, c'est pas mon truc. Tu sais que l'on soigne ça maintenant. Il y'a des très bons remèdes de nos jours...» 

Même lorsque Charles effleure sa joue, il n'ose pas espérer, il se saisit juste d'un dernier souvenir à chérir avant de partir.

Le baiser le prend complètement de court.

Les lèvres de Charles sont chaudes et douces, sa bouche est parfaite et lorsqu'il glisse sa langue entre les lèvres d'Erik, celui-ci se laisse aller. C'est comme si Charles avait ouvert largement toutes les fenêtres de son esprit, défoncer les portes et laisser entrer la lumière, pas comme un voleur mais comme un invité longuement attendu. Erik s'agrippe à Charles en répondant avec une telle force au baiser qu'ils manquent de tomber tous les deux.

Sa passion lui fait peur, il a envie et a besoin de trop. Mais Charles est là, répondant au désir par le désir, à l'envie par l'envie. Pas seulement en lui faisant confiance pour savoir où s'arrêter mais pour lui montrer qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'arrêter. Erik s'aperçoit qu'il a poussé Charles contre le mur et qu'il se frotte contre lui, mais Charles est avide, et projette son envie et son désir avec force, ne faisant ralentir Erik que pour lui dire qu'ils sont encore trop vêtus.

Voir Charles nu lui coupe le souffle. 

Erik veut tomber à genoux et passer son visage sur ses cuisses, boire à la source de musc de l'entrejambe de Charles et prendre sa queue merveilleusement dure dans sa bouche. Mais Charles a d'autres choses en tête.

Charles lui ôte ses chaussures et tâtonne avec son pantalon et son slip de coton fin. Erik se sent soudainement vulnérable. Son érection le préoccupe, maintenant exposé à la vue de Charles : comment vas-t-il réagir à son corps nu ?

Quand Charles entoure de sa bouche parfaite la queue d'Erik, c'est un effort de volonté pour ne pas jouir de suite. Il rejette la tête en arrière et grogne, Charles répond en le prenant plus profondément, resserrant la prise de ses lèvres et s'agrippant à la base du membre avec sa main.

Erik veut vraiment perdre complètement le contrôle, baiser sans relâche la bouche divinement chaude de Charles, le pilonner jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête. Mais l'idée de faire mal à Charles l'emplit de terreur. Même comme ça, Charles tout ébouriffé, prenant en coupe ses testicules avec un soin infini, la chaleur, l'humidité parfaite, l'étreinte ferme de ses lèvres...

« Je... peux... plus... Charles. » 

« Jouis pour moi ! » 

Les mots de Charles sont une bénédiction bienvenue. Erik se laisse aller dans un cri aigü. Même là, au moment de la libération, Charles n'abandonne pas Erik mais continue de déverser sa chaleur et son plaisir dans son esprit. 

C'est enivrant.

Alors que la sensation se fait plus diffuse, son anxiété revient au galop : Est-il allé trop loin ? Est-ce que Charles va bien ? 

« Oh ça va bien, ça va merveilleusement bien.» Charles semble nager dans le bonheur.

Quand Erik s'agenouille entre les cuisses de Charles, c'est presque avec révérence.

Il passe ses jambes par dessus ses épaules et se délecte de la façon que Charles a de grogner et de fermer les yeux en entourant fermement de ses jambes le cou d'Erik. 

Sa queue est lourde et chaude dans la bouche d'Erik, ses mains s'agrippent aux draps et ses yeux papillotent. 

Erik pense : _Merveilleux, absolument fantastiquement merveilleux !_ Il sent le plaisir de Charles croître et monter en flèche et là c'est Charles qui jouit. 

Après coup, ils sont allongés et enchevêtrés sur le lit. Erik entoure Charles comme s'il voulait le protéger de tous les dangers. Charles ne fait pas objection, mieux, il se rapproche. Sa tête sur le torse d'Erik et sa respiration le chatouille alors qu'elle devient plus régulière et que Charles finit par s'endoRmir. 

Erik savoure la chaleur de Charles, son poids dans ses bras et sa confiance qui lui font s'abandonner si facilement dans ses bras.

* * *

**Troisième partie : Erik et Charles**

Erik se réveille avant Charles et reste allongé à le regarder. Il a l'air tellement débauché, ses joues rouges, ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il est superbe, se dit Erik. Quoiqu'il advienne, j'aurais eu ça. Il embrasse délicatement le front de Charles.

Charles cligne des yeux rapidement avant de les ouvrir pour de bon. 

Erik, appuyé sur un coude, le regarde. 

« Mmmmm, » dit Charles, appréciateur : dire quoi que ce soit avant d'avoir bu un café serait indécent. Il jette un bras en travers d'Erik à titre expérimental. 

Erik se détend. Le coin de sa bouche frémit. Charles n'est absolument pas choqué de trouver Erik dans son lit. A dire vrai, il pousse un cri de protestation quand Erik essaye de se lever, agrippant son corps et s'accrochant à lui comme une espèce de paresseux particulièrement affectueux. 

« Ça va aller, _mein Schatz_ , je ne vais que nous chercher du café...»

Erik n'avait pas l'intention d'appeler Charles _Mon trésor_ mais les mots sont venus tout naturellement. Charles ne fait pas d'objection. 

_Du café ?_ répète Charles avec espoir en ajoutant l'image d'un mug fumant avec juste la bonne quantité de lait. 

Erik rit : « Évidemment, » alors qu'il s'extirpe de l'étreinte. Il enfile son pantalon et son polo et va, pied-nus à la réception.

« Il y a eu une tempête de dingue hier, » dit la fille derrière le comptoir alors qu'elle dose le café dans le filtre. « Ça a coupé le jus et et abattu des pylônes. » 

Erik essaye difficilement de cacher sa suffisance mais ne peut pas s'empêcher de revenir à leur chambre en bombant le torse. Charles a refermé les yeux alors Erik pose la tasse sur le sol à côté du lit et se penche en avant pour embrasser sa nuque. 

« Voilà, »

Charles grogne de satisfaction mais ne bouge pas. Erik fait courir tendrement une main sur son dos avant d'aller à la salle de bain prendre une douche. 

L'eau vaguement tiède le réveille, le froid exacerbe sa concentration. Il remonte la température et enduit son torse de savon en savourant un moment sous les gouttes tièdes. Charles est un homme plein de surprises. Erik n'est pas du genre à rester pour le matin après la nuit du jour d'avant, mais il s'attendait à un certain nombre de réactions telles que : honte, culpabilité, déni, peur... mais ne s'attendait certainement pas être cloué au lit par un poulpe heureux et paresseux. 

L'idée de Charles le clouant autrement au lit va directement à sa queue. 

Charles est superbe mais il est aussi fort et exigeant : des qualités qu'Erik a toujours trouvées attirantes. D'habitude, Erik ne laisse personne la lui mettre : il n'aime pas, même de façon illusoire, perdre le contrôle. Mais il lui semble qu'avec Charles, il pourrait peut-être apprécier. 

Il imagine Charles entre ses cuisses, s'immisçant lentement en lui, les yeux clôts sous l'effet de la concentration. L'image est entêtante. Charles qui grognerait tout contre lui, les tendons de son cou tendus à bloc alors qu'il se retiendrait.

Erik aimerait lui faire perdre le contrôle. 

Il se saisit de sa queue et commence à se caresser. 

* * *

Charles darde une main hors des draps et se saisit du mug.

Erik est un homme plein de surprises. Charles est quasiment certain qu'Erik n'est pas du genre à passer des matins à embrasser paresseusement avec une boisson chaude son partenaire mais ce qu'il fait ce matin est tout à fait parfait. La plupart du temps, Erik donne l'impression d'être froid et de n'avoir rien à faire de considérations aussi purement humaine, prenant sa douche matinale et faisant sa mince valise avec l'efficacité d'une machine bien huilée. 

L'idée d'un Erik bien huilé est plutôt plaisante. 

Erik a toujours été très attentif à garder son corps couvert et quand ses hauts laissent peu de place à l'imagination, les lignes élégantes de ses muscles sont infiniment préférables. Charles ne s'est jamais comme quelqu'un qui se limite purement à l'apparence physique, mais le corps d'Erik le fascine. Il veut le connaître à fond, dresser la carte de chaque contour, chaque marque, chaque creux et vallons, se perdre dans le toucher, le goût et l'odeur d'Erik. 

_Certaines de ces marques ne devraient pas être là_ , pense-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le passé d'Erik est écrit sur son corps de mille façons subtiles : d'anciennes cicatrices, des fractures guéries, des privations passées. Son esprit et son corps ont été des zones occupées mais Charles veut tout de même aider Erik à reconquérir le terrain perdu. 

Mais ça, c'est pour après. Dans l'immédiat, il se rend compte que tout ce qu'il veut, c'est Erik, surprenant, frustrant et infiniment beau. 

Erik qui sort de la douche, encore un peu humide et les joues rosées. Il s'assoit sur le lit et sourit.

« Alors, enfin réveillé ? » demande-t-il en posant sa main sur le dos de Charles. 

Charles se blottit contre Erik et saisit la main d'Erik dans la sienne.

« Je me disais, » Charles s'avance avec précaution : « la CIA serait très déçue si on les faisaient passer pour des plaisantins, » 

Erik se fige et Charles se précipite pour se corriger : _Non, mon amour, pas comme ça ! Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais, tu es à moi_. 

Il pose sa main sur celle d'Erik et enlace leurs doigts et continue : « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est qu'il serait seulement une marque de politesse de prendre le temps nécessaire pour cette mission. Pour se détendre. Parce que si nous revenons trop rapidement, ils penseront peut-être que trouver des mutants était une chose facile. Et je suis certain que cela les gêneraient... » 

Il lève des yeux bleus emplis d'innocence vers Erik.

« De fait, je crois que nous devrions vraiment consacré plus de leur budget à cela et... peut-être prendre une semaine de congés, voire même deux... purement par politesse, » 

Son pouce fait des cercles sur le poignet d'Erik.

Erik sourit largement, le ton faussement grave : « Charles, il me semble que c'est donc là un devoir moral.» 


End file.
